


A New York Minute

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: CSI New York and its characters are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No infringement is intended.<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Words:   315<br/>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3, episode 318, Sleight Out of Hand<br/>Author’s Notes: I’m a recent convert to CSI:NY and so this one is for Ms_Josephine who swayed me over to the beauty that is Stella Bonasera. And Lindsay is just too adorable for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New York Minute

 

Lindsay Munroe didn’t know how it had happened, everything had changed so quickly. She figured she should be getting used to that by now here in the Big Apple but the speed of everything still sometimes took her breath away. Like now.

 

Stella Bonasera had taken her breath away with a simple kiss.

 

Lindsay hadn’t expected anything from the older woman, so strong in her solitude and brilliant in her work. Stella had extended a hand in friendship and Lindsay had cautiously taken her up on it. Cautiously, because Lindsay still didn’t trust that the universe wouldn’t yank the rug out from under her again.

 

The smell of blood everywhere, squishing under her running shoes in the diner, the clatter of the bullet casings underfoot as she skittered past the dead bodies of her friends on the floor. Lindsay blinked and brought herself back to the here and now, out of Montana and back to New York, back to the woman in her arms.

 

“You ok?” Stella was still close, her warm breath mingling with Lindsay’s, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. Those, oh so soft lips. Lindsay blinked again. She wasn’t sure when they had moved from friends to this new bright world of more than friends, but Lindsay was not going to let life pass her by. It was much too precious a gift. Stella was much too precious a gift.

 

“Better than ok…” Lindsay slid her hand into the long curly hair and pulled Stella close again, lips touching, pressing gently then growing urgent, becoming deeper, tongues wet and slick against each other. A soft needy kittenish sound at the back of her throat, but Lindsay didn’t care. Stella’s hands began to slide across her body and Lindsay knew.

 

Lindsay knew she would take this with Stella for as long as it could possibly last, even if it was only for a New York minute.

 

 


End file.
